The Santa Catastrophe
by MercuryKittenOldAccount
Summary: HAHA ITS BACK! The gang is getting ready to have a happy holiday, but when Saturos and the others kidnap santa, it's up to Isaac and his homies to save Christmas! YES I AM CRAZY! Mud, Flame, Wind, Alabaster-shipping (you'll see)


MK: HARK! It has been reviven!!

Ivan-chan: Oh yes. Your pathetic Christmas special from a gadzillion years ago.

Mia-chan: Why are you starting it in September?

MK: Because I can.

Keeya: Humph.

MK: Disclaimer!

All: MK does not own GS. If she did, she would rule the world.

The Santa Catastrophe

"I hope I get a football!"

Ivan was happily sitting in the warmth of Isaac's living room, relating to everyone who was listening what he wanted for Christmas.

"And I want a new robe, and socks, and, and candy! I like candy! Oh, oh, and cookies! Cookies are good too! I like cookies!"

The Jupiter adept was so excited at the thought of what the next morning would bring he hadn't noticed only Garet was listening. The tall redhead was smiling and struggling not to laugh as his friend rambled on. He, Ivan, Jenna, Felix, and Mia had been invited to a Christmas party at Isaac's house. SO far, everyone but Mia was present.

Suddenly, the doors of the kitchen burst open, and a hopeful Isaac came out. Billows of smoke poured out behind him. The Venus adept coughed and waved the black out of his face.

"Is she here yet?" he finally choked out.

Jenna shook her head. "Sorry, Mia's not here yet."  
Isaac's face fell into an expression of obvious disappointment, and his twinkling blue eyes lost their sparkle.

"Oh, thought I heard a knock at the door." He muttered, and turned around to go back into the charcoaled kitchen.

All of the guests looked at each other knowingly. They knew their friend had been looking forward to seeing Mia all month. He missed her dearly, and often voiced his wishes that she had stayed in Vale like Ivan had done after she helped rebuild the town, instead of returning to Imil.

"How are the cookies going?" Felix inquired in an attempt to return the glow to Isaac's eyes.

The blond teenager turned around to face the others and exaggerated a pondering expression.

"Well," he said slowly, "The most recent batch isn't as burnt as the last two, and one of them actually stayed in less than three pieces until I picked it up. Then all of it disintegrated."

Everyone, including Isaac, burst out in merry laughter. Isaac couldn't cook if his life depended on the skill.

After he calmed down a bit, Garet made a suggestion.

"Why doesn't Felix help you? He's a good cook." He said innocently, even though the naughty sparkle in his eye gave away the devilry behind the remark.

If looks could kill, Garet would have been dead and buried from the heated glare Felix gave him. The adept hadn't trusted Garet ever since he had caught him kissing his little sister the day they came back from their quest, and would do anything in his power to keep them from being alone together without being in his eyeshot.

Isaac missed the point of his friend's remark entirely. "No, no, I'll be okay."

He walked into the kitchen and closed the door.

"He's going to suffocate himself in there, with all that smoke. Felix, why don't you check if he had a window open?" Jenna said slyly.

The disgruntled Venus adept guffawed. "Just so you and spike head can get all cozy together while I'm gone? I think not."  
Garet chuckled softly. His rival let out a high-pitched phony giggle, imitating him, and then resumed his stony, disgusted face.

A knock at the door made them all jump. Isaac came running out of the kitchen and leaped to answer the door.

"Hey, Mi..." He stuttered. As soon as the Mercury adept's face came into view, he became breathless, and instead of inviting Mia in, he stood blocking the door and gaping like an idiot.

Felix, Ivan, Jenna and Garet heard Mia's laugh ring out from inside.

"Isaac, what happened to you?" she said kindly.

Isaac looked down at himself and realized he was covered from head to toe in black soot. He looked back up and blurted out the first words that came to his head.

"Terrible fight with the stove, darned thing didn't want to lose." He shouted insanely, and dashed upstairs to his room to change.

Surprised, Mia invited herself in and brushed the snow out of her hair. After exchanging hellos with all of her friends, she opened her pack and one by one, pulled out presents of numerous shapes and sizes, all wrapped in a shiny blue paper and tied with a silver bow. Carefully and lovingly she placed each gift under the tree, then sat down next to Ivan.

"Whatdidja get me? Whatdidja get me?" Ivan pestered. He had had so much sugar before he was almost guaranteed to be hyper for quite a while after Christmas.

"You'll find out soon." She told him with a smile beaming across her face.

"Don't feel special. He's asked every one of us at least 6 times." Jenna informed her friend. They both laughed.

A loud noise pounded throughout the room, echoing with every stomp. Isaac came down the stairs completely free of soot.

"Think you could have been any louder?" Felix asked disagreeably.

The adept ignored him. "It's snowing hard out there. Looks almost like a blizzard."

Mia raised her eyebrows. "Really? It seemed like it was dying down when I came."  
Isaac took a seat next to her. "Well, it's snowing hard now."

Suddenly, Ivan began to snigger. Garet looked at him with a confused expression, saw what he was laughing at, and began to chuckle too.

"What? What's so funny?" Mia asked.

Jenna saw what her friends were laughing at and pointed. "Mistletoe."

At exactly the same time, Mia and Isaac looked up and saw that a spring of the romantic plant was indeed hanging directly above them. Isaac's eyes widened as he remembered his mom putting it up. He had totally forgotten.

"You know the rules. You two got to smooch." Garet said, with a grin plastered on his face.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." The flustered Mercury adept told Isaac softly.

Isaac was dying to kiss her, but he wasn't about to reveal that.

"Not uh, you have to kiss." Ivan shouted, standing up.

Isaac shrugged. Mia sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned in for the kill...

She kissed him gently on the cheek.

The Venus knight could feel his face redden, and saw she was turning pink too.

Garet groaned. "Oh come on, you didn't even go for the mouth! That was cheap!"

Jenna whooped and laughed. Mia and Felix began to giggle. Isaac just turned redder and redder until he felt he was about to explode.

"Oh, Isaac?"

He opened his eyes to see the blue-haired angel was talking to him. She leaned in and brushed his hair with her palm.

"You still have some soot in your hair."

"Geesh, Alex, when I said to whip up a storm, I didn't mean one that would knock us off our feet." Saturos groaned.

"You wanted one that would cover all of Weyard. Prox is part of Weyard. You never specified what places to avoid. Therefore, I sent the snowstorm everywhere."

Alex informed him.

"Well, at least it's a decent one. This one should help our plan."

"What is our plan again?" Menardi asked, twirling her hair.

Saturos rolled his eyes. "We are trying to stop Santa from coming to Weyard. With the snowstorm Alex whipped up, he wont be able to. Therefore, Christmas will be ruined. And the best part is, those little twerp adepts think we're dead, so they won't think we did it."

Menardi began to pout. "But if Santa doesn't come, then I won't get the dresses I asked for, or the shoes, or the blush, or the hair spray, or the scissors for Alex's hair!"

Alex covered his hair with his hands. "You even come near my hair and I will kill you for real."  
"No you won't, you'd be too scared."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."  
"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Shut up!" Saturos barked over the feuding allies. "You're acting like idiots!"

"Sorry, Saturos." The two muttered.

"Menardi, we'll be able to steal all those things tonight. All the stores are closed, it will be an easy job."

The wretched ditz thought for a moment, then clasped her hands together and smiled. "Okay."

"Just no scissors, alright?" Alex asked, his hands still on his head.

"Of course not." Saturos assured him.

Slowly, the evil Mercury adept began to lower his arms.

"Shears work so much better on hair."

Quick as a flash, Alex's arms shot right back up to protect his head. Menardi laughed as she stood up.

"I'll be getting to bed now." She said sweetly. "I'll need all my energy for when we get all of my lovely new things tonight. A healthy, energetic glow on a woman is rather attractive, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you'll need all the beauty sleep you can get just not to look like a lizard." Alex muttered under his breath.

Menardi moved her middle finger and index finger in a scissor like motion.

"Snip snip!" she teased, and then skipped off.

The blue-haired adept glared at her with narrow eyes.

Saturos slapped him on the back, sending his hands shooting off his head. "Don't be so paranoid. It's only hair."

"It is very important to me. Don't you see? The hair is who I am!"

"Did you marry it or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Saturos stared at his ally for a long, akward moment.

"That's strange, even for you."

Alex blushed deeply. "Go take a long walk on a short pier."

"Seriously, Alex, after traveling the world with assorted evil doers, that's the best comeback you can come up with?"

"Shut up."

Saturos chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Hey Alex, does marrying your hair make you gay or straight?" he inquired innocently.

"I didn't hear that." The mercury adept growled.

"Yeah you did."

"I'm pretending I didn't, fool."

"Look who's calling who fool." The mars adept laughed. This was amusing.

Yeah, this would be an interesting night.

Keeya: That ending sucked. Bad.

MK: Uh...yesh?

Keeya: Har.


End file.
